1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to parallel magnetic resonance imaging (pMRI) and in particular to methods of reconstructing pMRI images.
2. Related Art
Parallel magnetic resonance imaging (pMRI), as a fast imaging method, uses an array of radio frequency (RF) receiver surface coils to acquire multiple sets of under-sampled k-space data simultaneously. A number of techniques, operating in either k-space or the image domain, have been proposed for reconstructing a complete MR image from these under-sampled data.